


Kindergarten Blues

by Usagi323



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bullying, FACE Family, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 17:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4927765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usagi323/pseuds/Usagi323
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Alfred and Al try to navigate their way through kindergarten, bullies, gender norms, and crushes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kindergarten Blues

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this one this week. Elizabeta, Katyusha, Francine (Alfred and Mattie's Mama), and Matthew are kinda mainly mentioned in this fic, also this a AU belongs lumber-trash (on tumblr) and this was a fic I made for them like the one I made for Opalustre. I may make more for this AU?? IDK depends on motivation if I do I'll make it a series. Feel free to commet and critique!

Salty tears burned at the corners of Al’s eyes, the brunette instinctively tightening his grip on the hand in his as his best friend and fellow kindergartener, Alfred let out another pitiful sob. They were both standing outside the principal’s office while the principal talked to both boy’s parents over the “incident” that occurred not even forty minutes prior. Al felt his insides twist and anger burn as he remembered what happened.

Al had been playing with both Alfred and his twin Matthew at recess, all three had grown bored of playing tag and after much debate (mainly Matthew reminding Alfred that he couldn’t get his new dress dirty, so they couldn’t wrestle like he wanted too) they’d decided to play three man kickball. Al had left to go see if there were any more kickballs left in the ball pin when he heard a distressed yell from the field they were playing in. Quickly turning around Al’s eyes widened at what he saw. Alfred had been pushed down onto the ground and was currently having his hair pulled by a tall 2nd grader who had one nasty look on his face. Matthew had been no where in sight and was probably the one who ended up getting a teacher. However, even with that knowledge Al felt himself running back towards his blonde friend to try and help him.

As he got closer he could hear Alfred yelling for the older elementary schooler to stop through choked sobs, as well as see bright red from where the blonde must of scrapped his hands from the fall. He could also hear the other kid shouting about Alfred being weird and stupid and a sissy because boys don’t wear dresses. Al could only remember seeing red upon hearing the bully’s cruel words, and seeing the pitiful state he put his friend in. The next thing Al knew he was sitting on top of Alfred’s tormentor and repeatedly slamming his tinny fists into the kid’s face.

“Leave him alone! Leave my Alfie alone!” Al screamed as hot tears spilled down his own cheeks. Al kept up his barrage of punches even as the other child struggled to kick and punch Al off him, not stopping until he felt the hands of a teacher pull him off him.

Al was pulled out of his thoughts as he heard Alfred whimper out another apology,

“I-’m s-sorry, Al i-it’s all my f-fault we g-got in t-t-trouble.” Alfred’s voice trembled and sounded hoarse from all his weeping. And Al just couldn’t find it in himself to answer him or look into those teary blue eyes. The brunette was just so mad, he’d been chasing Alfred’s bullies away all week, ever sense the sunshine blonde wore his favorite pink skirt for the first time to school that Monday. Why was everyone so mean to him? Why didn’t the teachers do anything, even when they heard that mean things the other kids were saying about Alfred? Alfred was so nice! He was the best counter in their class, he always said please and thank you, he always did his best to make sure no one in class was sad, he went right to sleep at nap time, and shared his cookies at snack time. He was even nice to Al when he first moved here, even after being labeled as a “bad kid” Alfred still went up to him at recess the next day and asked if he wanted to play with him and his brother. Sure he could be annoying and loud sometimes, but everyone still liked him before, why not now? Why can’t Alfred wear skirts or dresses just because he’s a boy? The energetic blonde looked so happy and cute in them, Al still remembers how happy Alfred had been when he first showed Al one of his skirts during a play date at Alfred’s house. He didn’t stop grinning for hours after Al said he looked cute, like a doll, when he asked the brunette how he looked. Didn’t any of the other kids and teachers see how happy wearing skirts and dresses made Alfred? Why do they try and make him feel bad about it? Why were Alfred and Al getting trouble when the other kid was the one being a giant meanie and hurting Alfred? It wasn’t fair, none of it was fair and none of it made sense, and that just made Al so mad! So mad he was trembling and trying not to cry again. He couldn’t even speak, not even to tell Alfred it wasn’t his fault, it was like he was choking on his anger and frustration.

A sudden bang from inside the office room behind them made both children jump, Alfred scooting closer to Al and burying his face in Al’s shoulder, probably getting snot all on his sweater, as yelling could be heard inside the office.

“This is bullocks! How **_dare_** you insinuate that this is my son’s fault for wearing an ‘inflammatory and controversial’ outfit! If you don’t drop both of their suspensions and do something about my son being bullied I **will** take this issue to the superintendent. And let me bloody tell you I know for a fact Ms. Héderváry will _not_ be sympathetic to your narrow minded, and bigoted stance on this issue.” From the sounds of it it was Alfred’s dad, Mr. Kirkland, who was yelling. And while neither Al nor Alfred knew what most of what he was saying meant, they did both know he was definitely giving their principal an earful. After that burst though the loud voices of the adults would fade in and out without either kindergartener hearing what was said. Al was positive though he heard the angry voice of his own dad in between Mr. Kirkland’s and the principals talking. Al’s dad didn’t get mad often, let alone raise his voice loud enough in anger that Al and Alfred would be able to hear his voice through the thick wall separating them. Al almost felt sorry for their jerk of a principal.

Soon the sound of the office door opening was heard as their dad’s left the room, talking to each other on the way out.

“Thank you for interjecting there Matt, I was about ready to throttle the wanker.” Arthur Kirkland sighed in exasperation.

“No problem, Thank you for standing up for my son as well as yours.” Matt Williams said with the same amount of tried frustration in his voice as Arthur. Both had been very enraged when they heard what happened and how no disciplinary actions were given to the bully outside of informing his parents of what happened and asking he be brought home for the day, and yet they wanted to give their sons a five day suspension. Luckily the 2nd grader’s parents didn’t wish to press chargers against Al for breaking their sons nose, and they were able to eventually convince the principal to do something about the bullying that’s been going on all week and drop the suspension. None of this did anything to relieve both father’s general rage at the principal’s attitude towards the whole situation, but both of them let their faces soften as they went to comfort their disquieted children.

Alfred’s sobs had quieted to occasional sniffling and hiccuping at some point during the adult’s arguing. However the signs of his crying were evident from his tear stained cheeks, still runny nose, red, irritated eyes, and how his badged hands were white as sheets from his grip on his dress and Al’s hand. Al could see the heart break in Mr. Kirkland’s eyes as he took in the state of his son before scooping him up in his arms and whispering words of comfort to the disheveled five year old.

Matt in contrast chose to crouch down in front of Al, frowning at the darkening bruise he saw on his mocha colored cheek. Gently brushing his thumb against the bruise, Matt asked in a comforting voice. 

“You doing ok kiddo?”, upon receiving no reply and seeing Al avoid eye contact with him Matt tried again. 

 

“Al?” He was again met with silence, causing the Canadian born man to sigh and ask in a firmer tone. 

“Allen.” Al fidgeted at the use of his full name, but finally met his dad’s gaze and felt his lower lip tremble as he shook his head no. With that answer Matt could pretty accurately gauge just how upset the brunette was. And by how non-verbal Al was being he could tell it wasn’t good, and he’d need a lot of time before he would talk about what happened and what he was feeling. Lifting Al into his arms as he stood up, Matt began humming softly as Al buried his face into the crook of his neck. He even pressed a gentle kiss on top of dark brown locks, and rocking back and forth when the collar of his shirt started feeling wet.

It took a couple minutes of quiet comforting before either child said something, unsurprisingly it was Alfred who spoke up first.

“Ms. Katya gave me Captain America band aids for my hands.” Alfred sniffled out as he held one hand up for Arthur to inspect. Blue eyes still looking sullen, but slowly gaining back their cheeriness.

“Did she now? Did you tell her he’s your favorite super hero?” Arthur questioned and gave Alfred an amused smile at him bringing up the kind-hearted school nurse. At the question Alfred nodded his head vigorously and responded with a bit of enthusiasm.

“Uh huh! She said she bought Captain America ones especially for me since I keep getting boo boos at recess.” Alfred was a rambunctious child and had a tendency of accumulating minor injuries more often than most children due to his energetic nature. This of course meant many visits to the nurses office for cuts and bruises. 

Upon hearing the cheer return in his best friends voice, Al looked up from where he’d been hiding his face against his dad’s neck and added.

“She also said Alfie’s dress was really pretty.” Al almost smiled himself in pride as his reminder brought a genuine grin onto Alfred’s face. It felt good to see the upbeat blonde smile again, and felt even better that he was finally able to comfort his friend a little. As for Alfred he felt what felt like butterflies explode in his belly as he remembered the compliment. As both adults moved to start heading toward the parking lot to head home, Alfred continued on with growing giddiness.

“Yeah she did! She even said Al broke that big meanie’s nose! Al was like a super hero the way he beat him up, even though that poopie head was like 10 feet bigger than us!” Alfred had a flare for exaggeration, and the uncanny ability to make Al feel all warm and fuzzy inside and simultaneously like his face was gonna explode from the heat rushing to his cheeks. At the reminder of Al having had defended Alfred and hearing that there was at least one kind adult supporting his son at school, Arthur couldn’t help his own smile growing in relief.

“Well that was very nice of her, and I suppose Allen was very much like a super hero today. Thank you lad for defending my boy.” At Arthur’s sincere praise and thanks Al just hid his face against Matt’s neck again, causing both parents to chuckle a bit at the usually confident child’s shy reaction. Much to Al’s relief they began parting ways as they made it to the parking lot, Arthur and Matt having parked on different sides of it. Now Al could go home, take a nap and maybe get his dad to watch another musical with him, he was exhausted from all the drama that went down. His relief was short lived though as Alfred demanded he say goodbye to Al before they leave, letting both children down Alfred ran up to Al. Now Al had been expecting one of the blonde’s bone crushing hugs, but instead got too chapped lips pressing against his non bruised cheek for all of a second before Alfred pulled away and exclaimed.

“Bye Al see you tomorrow, and thanks for saving me from that meanie!” And with that Alfred was sprinting back to his dad and asking if they could get ice cream when Mattie and their Mama came home. It was in that moment, holding his cheek with wide eyes and a burning blush, that the flustered brunette realized three things. 1) He most definitely had a big crush on his best friend, 2) He was gonna defend the blonde with all his might and be there for him no matter what, and 3) Alfred F. Kirkland was going to be the end of him.


End file.
